O que seria de mim sem você?
by Manu Ferreira Glee
Summary: Finchel tem seus altos e baixos, mas só o amor que um sente pelo outro pode superar tudo! O que seri de Finn sem Rachel? O que seria de Rachel sem Finn?


**O que seria de mim sem você?**

_The Look..._

Ninguém imaginava, mas Rachel resolvera dar uma festa em sua casa enquanto seus pais estavam fora, porém uma festa mais reservada. Convidou somente os amigos do Glee Club. Sua ex daria uma festança e ele estaria lá presente, como havia prometido.

Finn pensava enquanto esperava o momento da FESTA! Que seria dali a algumas horas daquele sábado à noite. Todos estavam animados, pois apesar de ser uma festa da RACHEL, Puck havia prometido que levaria bebida o suficiente para eles se divertirem, e foi isso o que aconteceu...

Todos estavam esperando que aquela fosse uma longa e divertida noite. Finn não queria ter que dirigir depois, não colocaria a vida de seus amigos em risco, por isso optou que todos se encontrassem a pé ou de táxi na casa e depois todos fossem embora do mesmo jeito e se realmente não tivessem condições, dormissem lá.

Santana estava ajudando Rachel quanto à aparência. Vestia um vestido acima do joelho, rosa com bolinhas pretas, um Peep Toe rosa também e deixava os cabelos soltos aos ombros, liso na raiz e bem ondulado nas pontas. Estava linda, se estivesse se arrumando para um passeio numa tarde no Central Park, foi o que disse Santana. E então logo tratou de levá-la de volta para perto do guarda roupa!

"Você tá louca? Eu não vou deixar você se vestir como uma bonequinha de porcelana na sua primeira festa de verdade! Vamos ver o que você tem aqui." Disse Santana.

"E por que eu não me vestiria assim? Acredito que este visual esteja perfeito!"

"Você tem que arrasar corações, baby! Principalmente o de um moço alto, com um sorrisinho fofo e por quem você é apaixonada! E você tem que deixar ele BA. BAN. DO!"

Soltaram alguns risos.

Voltaram a revirar o guarda roupa de Rachel. Santana já se irritava, dizendo que ali só tinha roupa de garotinhas indefesas e nada servia! Mas finalmente lembrou-se de algo que realmente a ajudaria naquele momento.

Podiam não acreditar, mas Sant e Rach haviam se tornado grandes amigas, melhores, por assim dizendo. E foi por isso que ela pegou Rachel e a levou correndo para sua casa, onde começou a vasculhar algumas gavetas até encontrar algo que ficaria perfeito no corpo de Rachel, que não falhasse em nada.

"Talvez esse fique bom." Comentou Rachel enquanto olhava um vestido que Santana trazia nas mãos.

"Bom? Vai ficar perfeito!" Exclamou a amiga, correndo para ver se as medidas se ajustariam ao corpo de sua pequena Hobbit.

O vestido ainda era rosa, o que não fazia muito o gosto de Santana, mas fazia muito o gosto de Rachel. Era curto até demais para o gosto dela, no meio das coxas, para ser mais precisa. Ajustava-se perfeitamente ao corpo, destacando cada parte, era tomara que caia, e tinha alguns detalhes na altura da cintura. Mas Rachel não hesitou em usa-lo naquela noite.

"Vai! Vem me mostrar logo!" Santana não podia estar mais ansiosa.

"OMG! MELHOR IMPOSSÍVEL!" Realmente, Rachel estava perfeita. Linda e sexy ao mesmo tempo, não muito vulgar (o que era essencial) e matadora! Finalizou o Look com uma maquiagem que destacava os olhos, com um tom escuro nos olhos e um mais claro na boca. Os cabelos estavam arrumados do mesmo jeito, porém com uma franja. E para finalizar, um altíssimo salto alto no mesmo estilo do outro, só que dessa vez preto. Estava como Santana queria! E as duas haviam gostado do resultado.

* * *

_A Festa Começa!_

Finalmente, a noite estava se aproximando. Ansiosa pela reação de Finn ao vê-la, Rachel já havia começado a se arrumar! Tudo estava perfeito. Puck já havia chegado e abastecido as geladeiras com muitos tipos de bebida alcoólicas diferentes e prometido a ela que ela só iria precisar descer depois que todos estivessem chegado, para poder receber total atenção dos convidados, pelo menos isso foi o que ela afirmou a ele, o deixando curioso.

"CHEGAMOS!" Todos gritaram de uma vez só, haviam se encontrado no horário marcado, em frente à casa de Rachel e não havia ninguém pouco feliz naquela noite.

"Rachel já vai descer." Disse Puck, enquanto todos procuravam pela baixinha.

Finn se perguntava o que Puck estava fazendo ali antes de todo mundo e ainda por cima, sozinho com Rachel! E como se o amigo estivesse lido seus pensamentos, Puck veio até ele e disse:

"Pode ficar tranquilo, Cara! A Santana também ta aqui e eu só estava trazendo as bebidas." Dando um sorriso sincero e uma piscadela, como se soubesse de sua preocupação quanto a ele e Rach.

"Tudo bem, Puckerman!" Trocaram alguns tapinhas nas costas e sorriram um pro outro.

"Eii! Veja quem chegou!" Santana se referia a Finn, se aproximando dele e dizendo "Algo vai te impressionar aqui hoje". Finn ficara curioso com a afirmação mais procurou se preocupar mais com a demora de Rachel. Não a tinha visto até agora e já haviam se passado 20 minutos desde sua chegada. Até que todos pararam de falar. Sem saber o que se passava, Finn foi olhando em direção ao olhar de espanto de todos e ao de orgulho de Santana e não tinha palavras.

Rachel descia as escadas, naquela roupa que preparara mais cedo, deixou todos encantados com tamanha beleza. Suas pernas torneadas e seu corpo definido se revelavam em meio aquele vestido.

O silêncio foi quebrado quando Puck gritou:

"Olha quem é a mais nova gostosa da área!" Indo em direção de Rachel e segurando sua mão com um olhar malicioso. Todos começaram a comentar aquela mais nova surpresa e depois voltaram a conversar normalmente. Todos os meninos presentes comentavam o quanto Rachel se mostrou interessante, mas havia uma pessoa ali que não estava curtindo muito o que estava acontecendo. Não o leve a mal, ele estava adorando aquele novo estilo de Rachel, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco dos comentários e de como Puck havia tratado Rachel naquele momento.

Ele sabia que aquela produção era para ele e não queria estragar a noite, então relevou a atitude dos colegas e foi em direção a Rachel, que ria e brincava com os amigos, principalmente homens, que estavam a elogiando.

"Rachel, você pode vir aqui?" Perguntou, querendo a tirar daquela rodinha.

"Claro, Finn!" Ainda ria com ele a puxou pela mão, trazendo ela para um canto e dizendo:

"Você está perfeitamente linda!" Olhou nos seus olhos e deu um de seus típicos sorrisos, a vendo corar.

"Obrigada, Finn! Você também não está de se jogar fora!" Devolveu o sorriso e disse:

"Vamos nos divertir, então! À noite nos aguarda!"

Ambos começaram a beber e a curtir a festa que, por sinal, estava ótima! As coisas começaram a passar dos limites e não demorou muito para que todos estivessem bêbados. Uns dançavam ao som da batida eletrônica, outros estavam ao amassos em algum canto, mas todos estavam se divertindo, o que era importante.

Finn acabara de se sentar em um pequeno degrau, somente observando tudo e todos, era o mais sóbrio dali, quando ouviu uma doce voz ao seu lado:

"Está se divertindo?" Ela falava um pouco mais alto para que ele pudesse ouvir.

"A festa está realmente ótima!" Sorriu ao ver que era Rachel, um pouco confusa por ser a primeira vez que bebia tanto.

"Que bom!" Se sentou ao seu lado e começou a falar coisas meio difíceis de entender, até que se aproximou de Finn um pouco mais:

"Sinto sua falta" Disse um pouco mais baixo, fazendo com que ele soltasse um sorriso e pensasse melhor antes de dizer algo:

"É melhor que você esteja um pouco melhor para podermos falar desse assunto. Ok?"

"Ahh! Se prefere assim... Mas eu não vou desistir tão fácil!"

Achou engraçado o fato de ela ser tão fofa, mesmo bêbada e então a ouviu gritar alguma coisa como "Brincadeira da Garrafa!" repetidas vezes e se levantou para conferir. Todos estavam entusiasmados e formavam uma rodinha a qual ele fez questão de entrar.

"Eu começo!" Disse Santana, que girou a garrafa e acabou tendo que beijar Sam, que por sua vez teve que beijar Quinn. E assim foi indo a brincadeira, até chegar à vez de Rachel.

"Minha vez! Minha vez!" Girou a garrafa com um Finn apreensivo a olhando enquanto todos encaravam a garrafa, que não poderia ter parado em ninguém menos do que em Puck!

Finn sentiu uma sensação ruim o invadir, não achava aquilo uma boa ideia, mas não iria impedir nada.

Rachel foi se aproximando de Puck com um olhar malicioso e sorrindo, então começou o beijo que foi demorando um pouco mais que o preciso. Finn já estava explodindo quando o viu passar a mão por uma das coxas de Rachel. Foi o basta!

"CHEGA! JÁ ESTÁ BOM DEMAIS!" Todos o olharam e ele fez questão de puxar Rachel para longe do amigo, que começou a rir maliciosamente.

Todos estavam urrando para os dois que se olhavam intensamente.

"Minha vez!" Sussurrou Finn para a garota e começou a beija-la com desejo.

Todos faziam um "Ui..." em coro até que precisando de fôlego eles se separaram e Finn voltou ao seu lugar, sem tirar os olhos de Rachel, que ria com uma felicidade extraordinária estampada nos olhos.

Depois de ajudar Rachel a melhorar um pouco a aparência, já que estava tão bêbada que quase não conseguia parar em pé e depois de mais alguns beijos não tão quentes, pois não queria que aquilo fosse além do esperado, Finn dormiu com Rachel em sua cama, abraçados e sem segundas intenções, por enquanto...

Aquela festa terminou tão bem quanto começou. Puck já estava agarrado a Quinn, o que deixava Finn menos preocupado, já que aquele beijou tinha sido íntimo demais para o gosto dele e não queria passar uma situação parecida com a que teve com Quinn, pois tinha certeza de que com Rachel seria realmente bem pior.

Foi assim que dormiu, com a certeza de que iria se reconciliar com Rachel no dia seguinte e tentaria esquecer um pouco Puck, o causador do rompimento deles (com um beijo parecido com aquele daquela noite)...

* * *

**E aí? Estão gostando da história? Ainda vai ter continuação! Vou fazer ela por um tempo pra ver se consigo fazer minha primeira FIC. Se estiverem gostando, tente deixar algum review, só para eu saber se devo ou não continuar. Ok?**

**Beijoos!**


End file.
